


Good Sport

by larryscape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Non AU, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Sports, Tennis, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was surprised to find that Harry had returned the ball with great ease, because, well, Harry wasn’t the most coordinated person in the world. Whenever they played football together Harry often ended up falling on the ground and staying there, laughing like a four year old until Louis ran by and kneeled down next to him to say hi every so often. But apparently Harry was pretty decent at tennis and Louis thought that maybe he should step up his game and make his boyfriend aware that he was a worthy opponent. </p><p>Also known as the one where Harry makes Louis play tennis with him and Louis gets huffy and obsesses over blowjobs. Oh and Harry also ends up in a ladies tennis dress somewhere in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fifteen Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylinkinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinkinz/gifts).



> I broke this up into two chapters to separate the main plot and the smut, so people could read them separately, but it's best as a whole.
> 
> This is my first complete work, but I write a lot and have a short attention span and therefore don't finish a lot but I was determined to finish this cause it's my baby and I'm proud of it, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Special shoutout to Alexa aka @louistthebrave for giving me ideas when I first tweeted this as just a random thought after going out the play tennis with my sister.
> 
> Please give me feedback!!!!!!
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr/Ask.fm: Larryscape :)

To say that Louis was tired would be about the biggest understatement in the history of all understatements…ever.  The boys had been on tour for a few months or so, performing for thousands of people several nights at a time. And no, it wasn’t that the boys had a very physical routine on stage, although Louis’ vigorous Macarena would beg to differ. It was mostly just the overwhelming rush of performing for screaming fans paired with the early mornings and late nights that the travel aspect of the job demanded.  Basically Louis just wanted to sleep…and cuddle.

“Harry, come back to bed,” Louis croaked while halfheartedly reaching out to his boyfriend. The fact that Harry was already up and moving was not helping Louis’ whole ‘cuddling all day’ plan.

“Nope. Sorry, sweetcheeks, but we are going to have fun today, just you and me.”

The boys had finally been given a day off to regroup before flying out to America, and clearly, Harry wanted to ruin Louis’ life with his perkiness and sabotage any chance he had to rest.

Louis turned over onto his stomach. “You’re the devil,” he grumbled into his pillow.

Harry smiled endearingly before taking two long strides  towards the bed and leapt on top of his curled-up lump of a boyfriend, who immediately turned onto his back and tried to squirm out from under Harry’s lanky body. 

“Harry, what the f-“ Louis’ protests were thus interrupted by the loud wet noise of Harry’s lips leaving a very sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Get your lazy bum out of bed. We are going to have fun!” Harry yelled, kissing Louis’ face between every word.

“You love my lazy bum,” Louis teased, wiggling his hips underneath Harry’s and giving a mischievous smirk.

Harry responded by immediately lifting his hips and patting Louis’ head. “Whoa, there Tiger, don’t start something you can’t finish, yeah?” he said through a chuckle.

Louis’ smirk fell into a pout as he looked up at Harry who was still towering above him. “Who says I can’t finish?”

“Me,” the younger boy said before leaving one last kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. He then stood up on his knees and stepped down from the bed, proceeding towards the kitchen while softly humming some indie song Louis didn’t know the name of.

Louis huffed dramatically as he threw his duvet off of his small body. Without Harry, their bed just made him feel cold and lonely and a lot smaller than he already felt on a regular basis. He then sat up so his legs were dangling over the side of the mattress and sighed as he noticed that his feet still didn’t touch the floor. But instead of just sitting alone and wallowing in his smallness, Louis decided he would get up and join Harry in the kitchen to see what he was so damn excited for.

“You’re too perky,” Louis said, grabbing hold of Harry’s hip and resting his chin on his shoulder while Harry made tea for the both of them. 

“And you’re too naked,” Harry answered, swiveling around to give Louis’ bare body a once over.

Louis followed Harry’s gaze to look down at his own body and _oh, I suppose I am quite naked._ He then looked up into Harry’s green eyes and took a step closer, grasping the back of Harry’s neck and pressing his bare crotch up against Harry’s skin-tight, black boxers.  “Is that a problem, babe?”

Harry’s breath immediately hitched, but he soon was backing away and turning around to finish making tea and _ugh,_ why was Louis’ boyfriend such a goddamn t _ease?_

Harry then proceeded to open the cabinet above his head and grab their two favorite cups. Although Louis rolled his eyes when he opened them as a gift, he secretly loved drinking from their matching “L” and “H” teacups every morning.

“Normally, your nudity is far from a problem at all,” Harry said, looking over his shoulder. “But we have to leave as soon as possible so we can get a court.”

Louis’ jaw sort of dropped, mostly out of confusion. “A- a what?”

Harry, being the absolute dork that he is, made a motion as if he was swinging a racket and then left a quick peck on Louis’ cheek as he walked by with their tea. “You heard me.”

Still a bit taken aback by Harry’s plans, Louis spun around and joined Harry at the kitchen table where they always spent their mornings together. He sat in his usual chair beside Harry, rotated it ninety degrees, and looked straight at his boyfriend, his face a picture of amused disbelief.

“So you mean to tell me that you want to spend our day off playing _tennis_?”

Harry’s eyes were trained on the morning paper before peering up at Louis from underneath his mess of curls. “Erm…yeah?” he answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “And you should probably put on some clothes. I don’t think they allow nudity at the tennis courts, babe.”

“Uhm…okay.” Louis slowly got up from his seat and looked around the kitchen as if he would find the reasons as to why Harry was being so absurd, but then Louis thought well, it is _Harry_ , the same guy who would cook him bizarre themed dinners and dress up in ludicrous costumes in the bedroom and Louis thought that this is probably not the weirdest thing Harry has ever done with him. And with this thought, Louis puttered on over to the bedroom and on to the closet. If he was going to play tennis and get all sweaty, he might as well try his best to look good.

Eventually, he decided on his pink pastel khaki shorts and a white polo, topped off with a green sweater tied around his neck. To be quite honest, Louis had been looking for an excuse to bring the preppy look back and of all days, today would be the best day to do that.

Once he was satisfied with his outfit and absolutely positive that his bum looked good in the pink shorts, he walked back towards the kitchen to see if Harry had gotten up from the spot he had left him in.

“You know, Harry, it’s quite hypocritical of you to make me rush to get ready when you’re just s- oh my _god._ “ Louis had been greeted by his boyfriend standing in the middle of the kitchen with his hip popped, leaving him in a rather feminine stance. But what really struck Louis’ attention was the fact that his boyfriend was sporting an all-white traditional women’s tennis dress. “Harry what the _absolute_ _fuck_?”

“You ready to go, babe?” Harry asked in that low, husky voice of his which was really throwing Louis off considering the owner of that voice was also wearing women’s clothing.

“No. Absolutely not,” Louis sputtered. “Not in public, Harry.” He understood and appreciated Harry’s need to be spontaneous and apparently to wear female clothing, but Louis had to draw a line somewhere. “I’m sorry, love, I am not playing tennis with you if you wear that.”

Harry’s smile fell and his eyelids drooped as he looked down disappointedly at his toes, and Louis’ heart felt like it was about to break into a million tiny pieces.

“Oh, baby, please don’t be like that. You look beautiful.” Louis stepped towards Harry and lifted his chin up so he could look him in the eye. “Maybe you can put it back on when we get home, yeah?” Louis finished with a wink, and soon Harry was all smiles again, nodding in agreement and leaning in for a kiss. After receiving a slow, gentle kiss on the lips, Harry headed for their room so he could change once again.

The car ride to the tennis courts was brief, consisting of arm squeezing and pinky linking and probably too many I love you’s, but that had become the usual. Louis would pretend to be annoyed with the fact that he and Harry had become that obnoxiously sappy couple that nobody wanted to be around, but he actually thought it was quite special that they could still feel this way and be this in love after being together for as long as they have. This thought turned Louis’ lips up into a warm grin as the car pulled in to the parking lot.

Once they had stepped out of the car, Harry whipped out a container of bright yellow balls and two brand new rackets from the trunk. Louis rolled his eyes fondly when he saw that Harry had gotten the rackets customized: the baby blue racket read “LT” and the forest green one read “HS” and Louis had to laugh because of courseHarry would make this as elaborate as possible and plan this little outing days in advance, because it was _Harry_ for Christ’s sake.

“You’re crazy,” Louis said through a smile, taking his racket and using it to smack Harry’s bum.

After replying with a simple “kinky,” Harry turned and started walking towards the tennis court, probably trying a bit too hard to sway his hips so Louis would ogle his round little bum. And Louis was definitely not staring at all, of course.

After making sure the car was locked and he had all his belongings, Louis eventually caught up with his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around his waist, squeezing the little bit of pudge there. He liked to be reminded that Harry still had some baby fat on him; It reminded Louis that at least something (or someone) was keeping him young. And Harry’s spontaneous antics like this whole tennis adventure aided in that as well.

The gate entrance to the court creaked open and soon Harry was running in like an excited kid frolicking out to recess. He continued by performing some elaborate stretches that Louis had only seen in that one aerobics class he was forced to attend when training for his football match. In fact, he reminded Louis of a much fitter version of Richard Simmons.

“Are you quite finished?” he asked, stifling a laugh.

“Almost,” Harry said between his heavy panting. “Just gotta stretch out the ole hamstrings and then I’ll be set.” Harry then proceeded to make an attempt to touch his toes but ended up only reaching his shins – It’s kind of tough with giraffe legs. “You should probably stretch too, you know. Don’t wanna be sore for the next show.” And okay, maybe he had a point.

After playing along with Harry’s little stretching routine, Louis walked over to the other side of the court, bouncing a ball on his racket with every step.

“Oh, look at you!” Harry called from the opposite end. “Bouncing your balls on your fancy racket.”

Louis flipped him the bird and yelled back, “Are you trying to trash talk me, Styles?”

Harry just shrugged and showed Louis his most innocent smile, sunshine basically pouring out of his stupid green eyeballs.

Well then, if Harry was gonna play dirty, then Louis was all for a little friendly competition. He bounced the ball a few times more and then called out “Love all” before throwing the ball up into the air and smacking it down as hard as he could to start the game.

Louis was surprised to find that Harry had returned the ball with great ease, because, well, Harry wasn’t the most coordinated person in the world. Whenever they played football together Harry often ended up falling on the ground and staying there, laughing like a four year old until Louis ran by and kneeled down next to him to say hi every so often. But apparently Harry was pretty decent at tennis and Louis thought that maybe he should step up his game and make his boyfriend aware that he was a worthy opponent.

“Shit!” Louis had hit the ball out of bounds, giving Harry the first point.

“Beginners’ luck, I suppose,” Harry said with a smug grin, lifting his racket over his head and showing off his biceps…his stupid, stupid biceps.

“Oh, don’t pretend you haven’t been sneaking in little practice sessions to prepare for this, you twat.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Ah, getting a little overly competitive I see.”  His expression had looked like he was holding back a laugh; but overall, he just seemed entertained – and endeared - by Louis’ scrappiness.

Ultimately, Harry ended up winning that game, sporting a haughty grin as he went to switch sides with Louis, who seemed less than pleased. When the two met at middle of the court, Harry leaned in to give Louis a quick peck but was abruptly rejected when Louis lifted up his hand and shoved it in Harry’s face. “No,” he said quickly, and Harry couldn’t contain his laughter.

“Sore loser,” Harry said, slapping Louis on the bum with his racket before walking towards the other end of the court.

In response, Louis growled dramatically and stomped away, because if Harry was going to be obnoxious about winning, Louis could act immature too. “You have stupid hair,” he added.

Harry smiled while bouncing the ball up and down on the green concrete. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Fuck Harry for being so goddamn polite. All Louis wanted to do was prove how wonderful and athletic he was and Harry had to go and be _good_ and then _agree_ with Louis when he insulted him. That satanic bastard.

Louis decided to not buy into Harry’s little innocent act, because then he would feel too guilty for pummeling him into the ground and making sure he never tried to beat Louis at tennis ever again. He needed a plan, and he needed one before it was too late. And luckily, right before Harry was about to serve the ball, Louis got hit by an idea… a bloody brilliant idea.

“Uhm, babe, can you hold on a second?” Louis called, using his most gentle and innocent voice. “’m really hot, think I’m gonna shed a layer if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. Erm, yeah, Lou, go ahead.” Harry dropped his hands by his sides and started fidgeting in his pockets, looking around to see if anyone else was nearby.

After carefully observing this reaction, Louis untied the sweater from his neck, and it’s quite possible that he swung it in the air a few times, mimicking a strip tease, before chucking it out of bounds. He then reached down to grab the hem of his polo and lifted it over his head, leaving him completely shirtless, a satisfied smirk resting on his face the whole time. When he looked up to catch Harry’s gaze, he noticed that his boyfriend was still nervously looking around the park.

“Okay, Harry, ‘m ready.”  

Harry looked up – well, up to the level of Louis’ nipples, but that’s close enough. Eventually, Harry had composed himself enough to throw up the ball and serve it into Louis’ court.

Harry spent that entire game stumbling across the concrete, trying to focus on the ball instead of the curvy, tanned, shirtless boy in front of him. Every now and then, Louis would innocently ask if Harry was okay or if something was bothering him and would turn around and silently laugh to himself when Harry would sputter that everything was fine. Louis ended up winning the game by a landslide and offered Harry an enthusiastic handshake and a loud, wet kiss on the cheek before switching sides for the final time.

“You’re going down, Styles,” Louis yelled, and then a bell went off in his head, and he continued with “On me….You’re going down on me.”

“Sorry?” Harry responded, eager to take the offer but also confused as to why Louis was making such a demand at a time like this.

“If I win the match, then you have to give me the absolute best blowjob in the history of Harry Styles blowjobs,” Louis began with a pleased smile. “But if you win, then I can-”

“Then you can eat me out while I’m wearing my tennis dress,” Harry interrupted, probably too giddy over his idea. Louis, on the other hand, was momentarily speechless, but at the same time not surprised at all. Again, it’s not like they haven’t tried different things in the bedroom before, and Harry was most certainly a bit “quirky” as Louis liked to call it, so no, Louis wasn’t _too_ caught off guard.

“Uhm I - okay, Harry,” Louis stammered.  “Sure, if you win, I’ll eat you out in your beautiful tennis dress.”

Harry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Thanks, babe,” he sang before turning around and skipping –yes he really skipped – to his spot behind the white line.

Louis jogged back to his line, psyching himself up and telling himself things like _you’re the athlete_ and _you want this blowjob_ , because well, yeah Louis really wanted that blowjob. If he and his boyfriend had a competition over who could give better blowjobs, Louis would accept the fact that Harry would probably win. However, Louis was _not_ losing in a match of tennis, at least not to Harry Styles, the clumsy newborn giraffe.

_You got this. Get that blowjob._

Once Louis had taken a few deep breaths and got into his serving stance (yes, he has a serving stance now, he’s pretty legit), he served the ball to Harry with all the strength his upper body would allow, causing him to let out a loud grunt. The noise Louis had made had surprised the both of them but mostly Harry, who was too distracted to focus on the ball and therefore unable to return the serve. Louis responded with an energetic fist pump and an unnecessary “Hah!”

“I know playing with balls gets you all hot and bothered, but can you please save those noises for the bedroom?”

“Oh, Harry,” Louis said condescendingly. “That, my love, is just the sound of hard work. Maybe you should put in some of that effort and not make this so easy on me.” And okay, so Louis wouldn’t necessarily describe himself as super flamboyant, but if he followed his last remark with a snap of the fingers and a subtle hip pop, then nobody but Harry had to know.

“Okay, Miss Thing, can you serve the ball now?” So apparently Harry was done being all polite and angelic. Louis was pleased with Harry’s increase in intensity; He wanted to be challenged so it would feel even more satisfying when he creamed his boyfriend… in more ways than one.

“Alrighty then,” Louis said before bouncing the ball on the ground once to get his rhythm going. “The score is fifteen love, love.”

After serving the ball and watching his boyfriend return it, Louis’ train of thought began to stray. Although he initially thought that imagining a victory blowjob would get him in the zone, it turned out that once you start thinking about blowjobs, it’s hard to stop thinking about blowjobs… especially Harry’s blowjobs. Basically, Harry was evil and he gave evil blowjobs with his pouty evil lips with that evil _suction_ and god, maybe the whole blowjob thing was a bad idea after all.

“Fuck!” Louis snapped, watching the ball soar out of bounds and into the adjacent court. “Wanker!”

“I’m a wanker?” Harry said defensively.

Louis refused to make eye contact and stomped back to his line, shouting an angry “Yes!” over his shoulder.

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, accepting the insult, because he knew how Louis could get all huffy when things didn’t go his way, and well, Harry thought it was really damn cute.

“You’re adorable,” Harry called.

Louis got ready to serve the ball. “I am most certainly _not_ adorable,” he protested. “I am athletic and _sexy_.”

 “Of course you are, love.”

After bending his knees and spinning his racket once in his hand (for intimidation of course), Louis served the ball to start the next rally.

The two of them had a nice rally of two or three hits each before Harry decided to get crafty. Louis had to stop himself from throwing his racket onto the ground when Harry hit the ball about ten feet in front of him so softly that he couldn’t get there in time to make the return. And Harry also got the next point by hitting the ball right at Louis’ feet.

“You’re such a cheap shot!” Louis shouted, lifting his arms in the air.

“Or maybe you just have big feet,” Harry retorted.

Soon, they were both laughing, because they both knew Louis’ feet were anything but big. In fact, Harry would often tell his boyfriend that he had ballerina feet, and Louis would respond by doing his best pirouette, but that was beside the point. Louis had to focus, because if Harry got this last point, there would be no blowjob waiting for him at home. No red lips to take in his cock. No floppy curls to hold onto while fucking into his boy’s mouth. And frankly, Louis wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“Harold,” Louis said with a serious face.

Harry glared back at him from across the court. “Lewis.”

“This is match point,” Louis said, bouncing the ball up and down like he did before every serve.  

Harry bent his lanky legs and put on his best game face. “So it is.”

And if Louis starting humming the intro to Eye of the Tiger quietly to himself, then nobody had to know.

“Fifteen to forty,” Louis called out slowly. “Match point.”

After putting the ball in play, Louis began to bounce around on his feet, staying agile and ready for Harry’s return. Once the ball reached his side again, he took a massive backswing and drove the ball towards Harry’s right. Harry’s long arms gave him quite the advantage, considering he barely had to take a step in order to defend Louis’ shot. Harry returned the ball, hitting it softly again in an attempt to make it land out of Louis’ reach. But this time, Louis was ready for Harry’s filthy tricks and was able to sprint in to hit the ball back over the net.

“Hah!” he called through his heavy breathing.

Louis smiled smugly to himself for a brief moment before looking up to see his boyfriend making a huge wind up and _oh fuck_.

Louis was still standing at the front of his court, realizing that he had left the entire area behind him open. He immediately tried to recover by backpedaling towards the base line, but soon there was a bright yellow ball flying over his head, and well – Louis wasn’t the tallest person in the world. He snapped his head around, praying to God that he would see the ball landing out of bounds, but instead, he saw it bounce right on the edge of the white line along with a teasing mental image of the blowjob he will never have.

“You fucking _bastard_ ,” Louis shouted, quickly pacing towards the net, watching angrily as Harry walked up to meet him. Seeing Harry’s stupid cherub smile only increased the intensity of Louis’ scowl. “That wasn’t fair,” he shouted.

Harry responded by raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms, his mouth still turned up in a bright grin.

“That was such a low blow, Harry!” Louis said, his voice getting a bit softer as he looked down sadly at his shoes.

Noticing Louis’ genuine disappointment, Harry leaned over the net to grab the side of Louis’ face, gently stroking the corner of his lips with his thumb. “Why do you say that, babe?”

Louis’ shoulders tensed up as he kept his gaze towards the ground, trying extra hard not to look up at Harry. “You know…” he mumbled softly.  “‘m not very tall.”

Harry let out a loud bark of laughter, immediately covering his mouth afterwards before looking fondly down at his boyfriend. “Aw, Lou, I’m sorry,” he said through his laughter.

“And I really wanted that blowjob,” Louis pouted, and Harry was immediately climbing over the net to get closer to his boyfriend, wincing when it momentarily got stuck in his crotch area. 

“Aw babe, I know you did.” Harry said once he was on Louis’ side of the net. He took his place behind Louis’ small frame and rested his face in the crook of his neck. “I’ll tell ya what,” he began, and Louis’ face quickly perked up with anticipation. “After you give me my reward, I’ll give you yours anyway, ‘cause you’re such a good sport,” he finished, kissing Louis’ neck afterwards. Louis couldn’t help but laugh, because he was probably the worst sport Harry could have ever faced, but he was not one to turn down a free blowjob, so he spun around and attacked Harry’s face with wet kisses to show his gratitude. Although the thought of Harry being skilled on the tennis court turned Louis into a five-year-old brat, Louis would never protest to the thought of Harry being skilled in the bedroom. 


	2. Consolation blowjobs and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is rewarded for being a brat

Once Louis and Harry were done sharing kisses and small touches in the middle of the tennis court, they got in the Range Rover and headed back to the flat. Before Harry was able to punch in the entry code at the front door, Louis was all over him, his small arms wrapped possessively around his neck and his lips sucking wet marks into his skin.

“A little eager, aren’t we?” Harry asked, amused at how Louis’ anger had turned into sheer desire in a matter of minutes.

“Shut up,” he replied between breaths.

“But Lou,” Harry began before inching his face in close to Louis’, tickling his nose with his breath. “I haven’t even gotten my dress on yet.”

Louis’ breath hitched in response. Soon he was getting off of his tiptoes, swiftly turning around to tap in the alarm code, and grabbing Harry’s hand to drag him into the flat. After helping Harry recover from his stumble on the step down into the hallway – newborn giraffe remember- Louis bolted for the bedroom.

“Okay, you stay here and change real quick, and I’m gonna grab a snack in the kitchen, alright love?” Louis had worked up an appetite, but he had a feeling he was about to work up another one.

Louis had opened the refrigerator and was now scanning up and down the shelves for something to eat. Despite the growling in his stomach, he didn’t want to have anything too filling or too heavy; He didn’t want something slowing him down for the next hour or so. After looking over the contents of the fridge once more, Louis finally settled on Activia (It’s not just for middle-aged ladies okay). He grabbed the one with a peach on the label and spun around and _oh._

What greeted Louis when he turned around from the fridge was a bit different than what he had already seen earlier that morning. It was definitely Harry alright, but this Harry was not only wearing a skin-tight, low-cut tennis uniform, but he was also fucking _glowing_. When Louis gave his boyfriend a slow, steady once over, he first noticed a pair of white Keds, the toes turned inwards, because well, Harry was quite pigeon toed. The next thing that caught Louis’ eye was the soft, hairless nature of Harry’s legs, and okay Harry was known for shaving his legs every now and then, but paired with the dress, it was a lot to take in. Moving his gaze upwards, Louis finally noticed the subtle increase of pink in his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Are you wearing makeup?” Louis asked.

Harry, looking as bashful as ever, lowered his face so that his eyes were hidden by his curls and pointed his toes even more inward, joining his arms together behind his back. “Yeah,” he replied softly. “I can- I can take it off if you don’t like it.”

Not only was Louis not into girls period, but he also always hated the heavy amounts of makeup they would put on to try and look pretty. But on Harry it just sort of _worked._ The way the blush made his cheeks look all flushed reminded Louis of the way he would look after making love in the middle of the day, and Louis could feel his own cheeks getting red as that image went straight down to his cock.

“No, no sweetheart. You’re absolutely stunning,” Louis said walking towards Harry and wrapping his arms around his neck. Once he saw Harry lift up his head to show him a modest grin, Louis smiled affectionately in response and leaned in to slot their lips together. Louis hummed in approval when he felt Harry’s hands slip down to the round curve of his ass, his breath hitching when Harry squeezed their crotches together. Soon Louis’ hands were stroking down the sleek fabric of Harry’s dress until they reached where the skirt began to fly out, which was strange for Louis, considering he was used to feeling the rough fabric of Harry’s skinny jeans.

 The change of routine was stimulating enough for Louis, but thinking _this feels like a girl but I’m really fooling around with my boyfriend right now_ somehow made Louis’ cock ache way more than it usually would from just feeling Harry’s bum. Craving more, Louis lowered his hands down to the hem of Harry’s dress and lifted the fabric so that his hands were underneath.

“You’re not wearing boxers,” Louis announced between kisses.

“You’re very observant, babe,” Harry replied with a light tickle of laughter.

He continued to smile into Louis’ mouth before suddenly taking a quick sharp intake of breath. Louis had squeezed his bare bum underneath his dress, and the cool, abrupt touch caught Harry off guard. Louis responded by deepening the kiss and licking around Harry’s lips before pressing their tongues together. By now, Harry’s hands were gripping Louis’ messy hair and his cock was hardening against his crotch.

Knowing that Harry’s dick was not contained by any boxers and rubbing up against the smooth fabric of a _dress_ rapidly increased the rate of Louis’ pulse, feeling it first in his cock. “Babe,” he whispered. “Let me take you to the bedroom, yeah?” And in a matter of seconds, Harry was in the air with his legs wrapped around Louis’ waist and _wow,_ all Louis could think about now was Harry’s cock directly in contact with his shorts and how badly he wished he was also naked down there, so they could be pressed up against each other. But Louis had to carry his boyfriend into their room in order to make that happen…so that’s what he did.

“Don’t take it off yet,” Louis said, laying Harry down on the bed. “Please.”

Harry smirked up at his boyfriend, completely unfazed by the fact that the skirt had flown up, leaving his dick completely exposed. “Why would I ever do that? It would ruin the whole fun.”

Louis leaned down to give his boyfriend one last gentle kiss before sitting back on his heels at the foot of the bed. “You ready, love?”

From where he was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, Harry gave a simple thumbs-up and a soft “Mhm,” before bending his knees towards his stomach so Louis could get a good angle.

Soon, Louis was bending down so his lips were less than an inch away from Harry’s hole, letting out a slow breath so that Harry would shiver in anticipation. Harry immediately jolted in response, and Louis slapped a steady hand over his hip so he would stay still. “You’re okay,” Louis whispered.

While lightly digging his nails into the skin on Harry’s hip, Louis leaned in and gave Harry’s hole a wet kiss. Hearing Harry’s moan in response encouraged Louis to keep going, so he continued working at his entrance with his tongue, lapping it up and down in a wet stripe.

“Yeah, Lou,” Harry breathed, his body tense. “So good.”

The encouragement making him want to do more, Louis stiffened his tongue and pushed it through Harry’s rim, licking around it until Harry’s breaths shortened and he was letting out small whimpers. Louis then pulled his tongue out of Harry slowly before flicking it up and down quickly and licking one more long line over his hole. “Like that, babe?” he said through a heavy breath.

Harry answered him with a strained, low whimper and reached out to grip his cock but was stopped by Louis, who gently grabbed hold of his wrist. “I’m gonna need you not to do that just yet, baby.” Harry looked down at him with pleading eyes. “We’ve still got a ways to go, Harry.” And Harry nodded, not forgetting that he had made Louis a promise too.

After a clumsy attempt to trade places, Louis was now the one lying down on the bed while Harry was straddling Louis’ thighs, his dress still draped over his lower half but his cock rubbing up in between Louis’ legs. “Gonna give you the best blowjob in the history of Harry Styles blowjobs, remember?” Harry said with a smirk. Louis’ eyes rolled but his cock stiffened when thinking about what (and who) was about to come.

“Yeah, just get to it then,” Louis said through a teasing grin, and soon, Harry was looking up at him indignantly.

“Needy, needy, needy,” he said shaking his head before grabbing hold of Louis’ cock, pumping it at a teasingly slow pace.

Louis moaned at the sudden friction, but then told Harry, “I’m hard enough, babe. Need your mouth,” and soon Harry was lowering his mouth onto the head of Louis’ dick. “Yeah,” Louis whispered before moaning in response to Harry’s tongue swirling around the tip.

Not only did Louis love getting head from Harry, but he could also get off just from watching it. He wasn’t kidding when he said that Harry would beat him at sucking dick, because well, Harry took it very seriously. Louis almost chuckled out loud with that thought, but it was actually true; The way Harry would work so hard at Louis’ cock paid off, considering Louis was already achingly hard and biting his lip to keep him from cumming too soon.

Harry quickened the pace, bobbing his head up and down onto Louis’ cock while rubbing circles into his hipbone. In response, Louis’ head tilted even farther back into the sheets and his hand buried itself in Harry’s curls. “Yeah, babe,” he let out. “So good at that.” And Louis knew Harry didn’t necessarily need the praise because he sincerely loved giving head, but Harry was his boyfriend, and Louis wanted to make him feel good.

Harry responded by continuing to take Louis’ dick in and out a rapid pace before popping off to lick Louis’ cock’s entire underside. Once he lowered his mouth back onto him, Louis had to lightly yank Harry’s hair to get him to stop. “Harry. I can’t-“ Louis breathed out. “You gotta stop or I’m-“

Harry simply nodded, understanding what Louis was trying to say, and shuffled up the bed so that his bum was rested on top of Louis’ cock. He leaned down to press a kiss to Louis’ swollen lips and immediately deepened it once Louis grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. “Want me to ride your cock, Lou?” he whispered, inches away from Louis’ face.

Louis answered Harry with a slow nod and one last lingering kiss on the lips, and shortly Harry was lifting himself up and lowering himself back down onto Louis’ dick and oh my _god_ , it had been a while since Louis had his cock inside Harry and not the other way around, and Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

Harry had his palms pressed up against Louis’ chest, his fingertips lightly massaging his nipples, while he bounced up and down on Louis’ cock. Louis reached out to grab hold of Harry’s hips, keeping his boyfriend steady as he used Louis to fuck himself. He dug his nails into the white fabric of the dress, watching as the skirt flipped up and down with Harry’s every move.

The heat and friction of Harry’s rim moving up and down Louis’ dick made his head spin, leaving him unable to speak and only able to let out soft whimpers. The sensation made Louis’ head jolt back and his eyes close shut as he gave a high-pitched moan.

“Ehem,” Harry said, still fucking himself on Louis’ cock. Louis opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see what Harry wanted. “Watch me please,” Harry finally said, looking more like he just asked Louis if he could play on the monkey bars. Louis laughed, lifting himself up so his upper half was resting on his elbows. “Much better,” Harry said before increasing his pace. After Harry lowered himself as low as he could, taking Louis’ dick deep enough to hit him right where he needed, he tilted his head back and let out a loud, husky moan, and Louis kind of wished he was still closing his eyes, because that sight alone was almost enough to push him over the edge.

“Oh, shit, babe,” Louis moaned out, his voice strained. “Gonna -.” Louis was interrupted by the loud cry of Harry hitting his climax as he kept riding Louis, stroking his own cock as it shot out hot, white liquid. Soon, Louis’ hips were slamming upwards into Harry’s hole, releasing cum into him and letting out a series of soft whimpers.

Harry’s pace began to decrease as they both came down from their highs. Louis’ hips continued to roll up slowly into Harry’s ass as his grip on his hips loosened. His breath’s becoming longer and deeper, Harry lifted himself off of Louis’ dick and crawled up the bed so that his chest was pressed steadily against Louis’. Louis, with his rosy cheeks and hooded eyes, pulled Harry in closer by the strap of his dress and joined their lips together in a long and tender kiss.

The two then shifted on to their sides so that Harry was lying next to Louis on the bed, their hands clumsily entwining. “You’re so weird,” Louis whispered fondly, leaving a light kiss on the tip of Harry’s nose as he snapped the strap of Harry’s dress. Harry’s nose crinkled in response, and Louis just had to kiss it again.

“You’re weird for liking it,” Harry eventually retorted, a lazy smile spreading across his face. And all Louis could do was smile, because well, of course he liked it.

The rest of the evening consisted of lazy cuddles and lazy kisses and lazy microwaved meals, and Louis may or may not have tried on the tennis dress himself. With Harry it didn’t matter what Louis did or what he liked, as long as they were acting like absolute idiots together at all times, and Louis thinks that he wouldn’t know what he would do without his dumb five-year-old of a boyfriend. It was like a family getting a new puppy to make sure the old dog didn’t forget how to play.

It turned out that Harry was Louis’ puppy, and thank god, because the last thing Louis wanted was to forget how to play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please!!!!!!!!! (tumblr/twitter/ask.fm: larryscape)
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
